Dark and Divine
by valkyriefyre79
Summary: When Uryu and Ichigo wake up in a world that's not their own, the last thing either of them expected was to join a group of superhumans with their own space station.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! As you can see, I made another crossover, and like everything I write, this is going to start as something I came up with just for fun. And so like my Avengers/Bleach crossover, I'm going to let anyone reading this choose the villains. This takes place in JU Unlimited, so I don't have to stick to a fixed timeline, so suggest whoever you want.**

 **Besides that, it's the usual. No romance (besides JU cannon, but nothing serious). The story will focus more on Ichigo and Uryu. Bleach characters will be underpowered, simply because if they weren't, they'd leave everyone in the dust with no trouble at all, and where's a good story in that?**

 **First chapter is a lot of explaining, but it helps set up the story, so it's kinda necessary, so please bare with me!**

* * *

Ichigo hated the rain. It was cold, wet, and somehow found it's way everywhere, despite the coat he was wearing. Besides that, it obscured things from view and made it nearly impossible to hear anything.

"Kurosaki."

For instance, a certain four-eyed archer approaching behind him.

"Gah!" Ichigo jumped, face instantly falling into a scowl when he turned to face Uryu. "Don't do that!"

Uryu tilted his head slightly. "Do what?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "You know very well what."

The Quincy shrugged and smirked slightly. "Well, at least you stopped sulking. But, honestly, if you were any good at sensing reiatsu, you would have felt me coming long before I actually got here. You're just annoyed because I startled you."

Ichigo growled softly. He hated it when Uryu was right. "I wasn't sulking."

"Oh, really? Then what would you call that look on your face?"

"Nothing." he mumbled, finding no good comeback. Uryu's smirk grew, but he didn't push. After all, he had good reason to sulk.

It had been two months. Two months since they had woken up in this alternate reality to find hawk-people taking over the world.

Neither one of them really knew how they got there, just that they had ended up somewhere very different from their world, despite similar appearances. And that they somehow managed to get from Karakura to New York in one night. It was a good thing Uryu spoke fluent English, other wise finding a place to sleep would have been hard.

Of course, before that, they were hiding in alleys and trying to appear like they knew what was going on, trying to avoid the hawk-people (Thanagarians, they later found out they were called). Ichigo wasn't exactly in the best mood already, but when he saw how they were treating humans, it took all his strength and lots of persuading from Uryu not to go on a rampage and knock out every one of the invaders.

And as if the existence of aliens wasn't surprise enough, they found out that _superheroes_ were real. Funny costumes, capes, powers and all.

When said heroes got rid of the hawks, Ichigo and Uryu were finally able to come out of the shadows and get help. They managed to exchange the yen in their pockets for American money and get a cheap apartment. Once they figured out that they apparently weren't going back to Karakura anytime soon, Ichigo managed to make some cash doing odd-jobs, since that was the only experience he had (though he was kind of glad that miss Ikumi wasn't there to yell at him), and Uryu dedicated his time to studying the world they were now a part of, eventually getting a small part-time job at the library.

This was where they were now, walking back to their apartment after Uryu got off his shift. Ichigo would have been there already, except for a last-minute job he had to finish. So there they were, a Quincy and Shinigami, stuck together in a world they didn't know.

There wasn't much to say between them. They never talked much, even back home. By now, things had settled into a sort of routine.

Their apartment wasn't much, but it was all they could afford and served their needs. It was just a small room, with a bathroom to the side. Uryu had managed to find a couple of old mattresses to sleep on that were stowed against the wall when not in use, but besides that, it was completely empty of furniture.

They didn't spend a lot of time there, anyways.

One of the first things they tested after they woke up was their powers. Thankfully, reishi was in good supply, if not overflowing, and everything they could do without decimating a city block had been proven effective.

It wasn't too long after that that they found a block full of abandoned warehouses. Ichigo in particular had liked this discovery. Whenever he got particularly regretful about leaving everything he knew behind, he could usually relieve the stress through applied destruction.

And that led up to one of their biggest decisions in this new world.

Neither one could really say who first came up with the idea. But without any Hollows to fight and no action, it wasn't a surprise that they found themselves joining the heroes and beating crime on the streets.

For Ichigo, a disguise wasn't such a big deal. He just had to worry about what to do with his body after going into soul form. Through lots of hard training, he even managed to recall his mask, the one with the two blood-red stripes going through the eyes. Uryu, however, ended up sewing his Quincy uniform all over again.

And so they started their career as New York's heroes. People were hesitant about them at first, and they were the subject of the press for a week or two, but eventually they were accepted as just two more superhumans doing some good. Since they never left anything suggesting a name, the press and public took it upon themselves to give them names.

If people were hesitant about either of them, it was because of Ichigo. His mask, yellow-on-black eyes, seen by criminals and people he saved, plus the two unconventional swords made him resemble a demon more than a hero, earning him the alias Dark . But Uryu was easily accepted. His white uniform and glowing blue bow reminded people of a saint or angel, depending on who you asked. He was dubbed Divine.

The two of them became a common sight around New York. And unlike other heroes, they didn't have to worry about secret identities, though Ichigo still insisted on wearing his mask, stating that his hair made him much more memorable than the average person.

They got so good at it in those two months, so recognized, that it shouldn't have been a surprise when they were contacted by some of the most powerful figures in this world's history...


	2. Chapter 2

**In response to a question, yes, this is after the Thousand-Year Blood War.**

 **God, I wish FanFiction had a way to message story followers like Wattpad does. Then I wouldn't need to write these author's notes. But alas. I am going into my freshman year of high school, so updating is definitely going to slow down. Just a heads up.**

 **A moment of silence, as of yesterday, Bleach officially ended. But good news! We get to look forward to a live-action adaptation in 2018!**

 **And now, on with the first (real) chapter!**

* * *

Uryu sat against the wall of their apartment, turning the small communications device over in his hands. Said device had been sitting on the middle of the apartment's floor when he had come home from his shift at the library. When he touched it, it's safe to say he was mildly surprised when it started playing what he presumed to be a recorded message.

And this message wasn't from just anyone.

No, this message had been sent by the Justice League themselves. It claimed that the League was seeking to expand it's ranks, by inviting in other heroes scattered around the world. Apparently, someone had decided that Dark and Divine were worthy enough to join the big leagues. Needless to say, Uryu was looking forward to the look on Ichigo's face.

Even before they somehow arrived in this world, Ichigo never really cared what people thought about him. This attitude continued in his career of a hero. He didn't care about the recognition, only that he was saving lives. The whole world could call him a monster, and he would just continue like they didn't exist. So unlike Uryu, he wasn't particularly aware of just now well-known they had become in New far as he was concerned, the major heroes of the world had no idea that they existed. Uryu was looking forward to seeing Ichigo realize how wrong he was.

The doorknob clicked and turned, drawing the Quincy out of his thoughts, focusing on the here and now, as Ichigo walked through the door, looking exhausted and sporting several new scratch marks on his neck and arms.

"What happened to you?" Uryu muttered, watching as Ichigo pushed a mattress to the floor and promptly collapsed, face-first. "You look beat."

"Oh, is that all?" Ichigo's muffled, sarcastic voice rose from the mattress. He rolled into his back, limbs spread out, snow-angel style. "Remind me to never agree to help an old lady find and catch all twenty-eight of her cats in two hours ever again."

Uryu snorted. "Noted."

Ichigo sighed. It had been a really long day, and he was fairly convinced that the little old lady was insane and the cats had the right idea in running away. None of them had seemed particularly eager to go back. His zanpakuto hadn't helped much, either. Ichigo had spent a great deal of concentration trying to block out Hollow Zangetsu's crazed laughter, as he had apparently gotten a great kick out of watching Ichigo struggle. He couldn't help thinking that it was a wonder that he was still sane.

Sighing again, he looked over and caught sight of the device in Uryu's hand. "What's that?"

"An invitation." Uryu said, that infuriating smirk on his face again, the one that said _I know something you don't._

So Ichigo did one of the things he did best. His face fell into a blank look of confusion. "Huh?"

"The people who sent it are pretty big. You might have heard of some of them." Uryu said casually, purposely drawing things out.

Ichigo's brow furrowed. "Stop being so cryptic and cut to the chase already!"

Uryu tossed the device into his other hand. "What would you think about working in a group with several other superheroes from around the world?"

Ichigo just stared. "Uh, what?"

Uryu smiled. "You heard the part where I said it was an invitation, right?" Ichigo nodded. "Apparently, the Justice League has decided to expand it's ranks. And they seem to have decided that we qualify." Ichigo still looked confused. Uryu chuckled. "Don't think about it too much, your head might explode."

Ichigo was slack-jawed for a second as he worked out what that meant. It took a few seconds, but it eventually clicked. Uryu silently declared victory in his head as the hybrid covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"So the only question now is if we accept it, or continue doing our own thing." Uryu said. He was somewhat partial to accepting the offer. It would give him a better chance to learn about this world and see if there was a way back to their world. Having heard about some of the equipment they were known to use, he had no doubt the League's technology was far more advanced than what the average civilian owned. On the downside, however, they might lose some of their freedom, and that wouldn't sit well with Kurosaki.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to think. Even though he had fought on the behalf of the Soul Society several times, there was always the small group of certain people that he fought beside. Since he wasn't completely under their jurisdiction, he was never assigned specific people to work with. It was always just their band of misfits. If he accepted, he would probably have to get used to working with people he had never even seen before. At least his friends knew him well enough to leave him to his fights and to get out of the way when he really had to cut loose. He could put other people at risk without even meaning it.

But even so, stopping thieves and beating up thugs was getting a bit boring, and Ichigo had heard of some of the monsters the Justice League had to fight. Chances were that the missions from the League would be much more interesting and challenging than simply patrolling New York. It was doubtful that he would ever have to go full-out anyways.

He already knew what Uryu wanted to do. He'd known him for too long. The Quincy's pride would never allow him to turn the offer down.

Ichigo pushed himself up into a sitting position, locking eyes with Uryu, and they both smirked. Despite the constant rivalry and bickering, if you spent enough time with someone, you inevitably picked up on how that person thought. They looked at each other, and they both knew their answers. Now all that was left was to tell the League.

Uryu pressed a button on the device and held it to his mouth. "Dark and Divine to Justice League. We accept your offer."

* * *

Oliver Queen, better known by his alias Green Arrow, had just finished his tour of the Watchtower, following his accidental mission against a nuclear monster in Asia. The place was bigger than he thought, and there were even more heroes here than he knew existed. By now, most League members were putting the finishing touches in their quarters, on a mission, or back to living their "ordinary" lives on the surface. Headquarters was emptier than before, with a few heroes still wandering the halls.

He was standing on the observation deck, watching the world turn beneath him and trying to decide if he wanted to stay a little longer or head back to his city, when he noticed J'onn working the teleporter, Batman standing by. This wouldn't have been so odd, except for the fact that the tower has people whose sole job was to operate the thing. So the fact that two of the leading members were working it meant that someone important was coming up (that would also explain why J'onn wasn't on monitoring duty as usual). A few seconds later, the telltale whiz of particles appeared on two of the platforms, quickly materializing into two human forms.

Upon catching right of the taller one, he had to do a double take. What kind of person, besides a villain, wore a mask like _that?_ It was more likely to strike fear than to inspire hope, like so many heroes went for. But then again, given what Arrow knew about the bat... Dragging his attention away from the devilish mask and gold-on-black eyes (which were even more unnatural), he saw the being was wearing what looked like a traditional Japanese outfit of some sort, black with a white cloak tied around his waist. Two white shoulder plates joined in an X held his two unconventional-looking swords. Strange collar-like armor circled his neck, and there were wide X marks on his wrists and what was visible of his chest.

The other being had black hair that hung over the right side of his face, keeping it hidden from Arrow. He was wearing a white outfit that almost looked like an old-fashioned European military uniform, covered by a cloak with a five-pointed symbol in the back. He didn't look like he was carrying any weapons, but Arrow had learned the hard way to never judge based on appearances. Though this was rather hard to do when the white figure turned just enough for Arrow to see his face. He was just a boy, barely looking out of his teens! Even though the glasses and dead serious expression he was sporting made him seem older, the marks of adolescence could still clearly be seen.

While he was gawking at the newcomers, Batman was exchanging words with the White (that was what Arrow found himself defaulting to in lack of a name), and a second later handed them each what was clearly a League identification card.

"New heroes, huh?"

Arrow jumped when he heard the voice of Green Lantern behind him. The man could be stealthy when he wanted to.

Arrow shrugged. "I guess. Though I'm a bit hesitant." At Lantern's quirked eyebrow, he explained. "One looks like he should still be in school and the other seems to be more of the menacing type. Who are they, anyway?"

Lantern stepped over to one of the many consoles and tapped a few keys. "Dark and Divine. Their base of operations is New York. They're well known to be partners, hardly ever seen separate. Personally, I find that kind of strange, given that they look nothing alike." He scrolled down a bit on the screen. "You might be interested in this. The white guy, Divine, is well known to use a bow. Not a standard one like yours, but it can't really be compared to anything else. Looks like we have two archers in the League now."

 _Partners, huh?_ Arrow thought, watching Bats and the Martian leading the pair off the platform, presumably to show them around and get them acquainted. _And the kid's an archer. But the other guy is definitely a swordsman of sorts. Definitely an odd couple._

* * *

 _ **Yo, King. We're being watched.**_

At the sound of Hollow Zangetsu's voice, Ichigo swiveled his eyes to the right and up, at the platform overlooking the area they were in now. On the deck stood a guy in green, with a bow and quiver slung across his back, watching them with barely hidden suspicion.

 _Someone you think we need to be worried about?_

 _He's just looking for an excuse to pick a fight. Pay our observer no mind._

 _ **No I'm not!**_ Despite trying to sound serious, the hollow's act was ruined by barely contained sniggering.

 _How about you just shut up and let me concentrate on everything else right now?_

 _ **Yer no fun, King.**_

He snapped out of his semi-daze just as Batman and Uryu finished their discussion and their ID cards were passed to them. "This is how you'll gain access to your quarters and how we'll locate you in emergencies. Keep them handy."

Ichigo couldn't help thinking just how similar the dark knight was to Byakuya. They were emotionless, dark, and powerful (in their own ways). At this point, he wouldn't be amazed if Batman turned out to be rich and at the head of a family himself.

The Martian Manhunter hadn't spoken a word since they arrived at wherever they were, but he seemed to be watching them, waiting for something, even as they walked into one of the halls.

 _ **King. You might want to take a look out the window.**_

Ichigo turned his head to the side, and nearly jumped out of his skin. Since Uryu would never let him live it down if he freaked out, he settled for staring as his eyes took in the sight of endless stars and the Earth rotating beneath them.

What he didn't realize is that he stopped moving entirely.

"Hey, are you going to stand there all day or-" Uryu's sentence abruptly cut off as he caught sight of what had Ichigo so enthralled.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?"

They both jumped, spinning around to see Batman standing there next to J'onn, the barest hints of a smile on both of their faces.

 _So that's what tall, green, a_ _nd scary was waiting for._

 _ **What do ya wanna bet that they purposely left that bit of information out just to see the reactions?**_

 _I'd_ _take that bet._

Batman turned back the way they were originally heading, but Ichigo could swear he saw the man actually smile at the edge of his vision.

"Welcome to the Justice League."


End file.
